poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Solar Flare Legend
The Solar Flare Legend is a new movie. Summery In an alternate universe, Celestia is the bad guy and Luna is the good guy. Starscream attempts to team up with Solar Flare so that he can get revenge on Megatron and become Decepticon leader. Now it's up to Ryan, Crash, Thomas, their friends and a reformed Nightmare Moon to stop the two evil tyrannts before they take over Equestria all together. Plot Thomas finds the mysterious retelling Thomas is on a walk with Ryan when they discover the Ulfstead Castle library, a place built for ponies, engines and humans. Ryan accidentally finds a book that contains a story about the legend of Solar Flare, AKA the Mare in the Sun. They read the story and notice that there's a strange prophecy on the back that has info on Solar Flare's return to Equestria and Ryan takes a photo of it to show Optimus Prime. When Ryan shows the photo of it to Optimus, the Prime recognises the white unicorn on the pictures and informs the other Autobots that the photo Ryan took is really the prophecy of Nightmare Moon's only Celestia and Nightmare's roles are swapped. Ratchet says that if Solar returns, the alternate version of Equestria will be brought eternal day. But little do they know that Starscream has overheard. Starscream Meets Solar Flare Starscream finds the gateway from LEGO Dimensions and opens it to an alternate universe where he finds Solar Flare, AKA, the Mare in the Sun. She is mad about being locked in the sun by her sister and Starscream wants revenge on Megatron so he can become leader of the Decepticons. Solar makes a deal with Starscream that he'll set her revenge on Princess Luna and Megatron will be Starscream's and Solar's to command. Solar says to Starscream that if he sets her free she will help him become Decepticon leader. Starscream agrees. Discussing Solar Flare Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet says that the time of Solar's return is on the longest night of the thousandth year. Ryan adds that Solar make daytime last forever and bring daytime eternal. Evil Ryan suggests Ryan to go to the moon with Mordecai and Rigby using a magical keyboard called "The Power". They do and sing the words "Take us to the moon, take us to the moon. Whoa-oh. Won't you take us to the moon?" and then Ryan, Cody, Mordecai and Rigby gets transported to the moon. There Ryan looks around and sees Nightmare Moon watching the stars and looking down sadly. Ryan walks up to Nightmare Moon saying "I know how you feel when I was banished here.". Nightmare turns to Ryan and tells him that she needs to be alone. Ryan informs Nightmare Moon that Solar Flare is her sister. Nightmare Moon cheers up because of what Ryan said. But she is also mad because Solar Flare is up to her old tricks and tells Ryan that they have to stop her but Ryan tells Nightmare that she can help. Nightmare cheers up and hugs Ryan. Thomas was surprised to see Nightmare Moon hugging Ryan and says that Ryan should have found a friend more then trust in. But Ryan informs Nightmare Moon that Solar Flare will escape in the longest night and on the thousandth year. Nightmare Moon agrees with Ryan and team up with him. But Princess Luna is not pleased to see Nightmare. Ryan informs Luna that he reformed Nightmare Moon. But Luna is still holding a grudge against Nightmare for what she has done. Thomas says to trust Nightmare Moon until they stop Solar Flare from doing something. Nightmare Moon realizes that her sister is, in fact, Solar Flare and she is planning to make daytime eternal. The CMC, Machine Robos and the Super Mario Bros see how the plan works and Ryan and Nightmare Moon try to teleport from the spot where Mario is to the floor. The Super Mario Bros ask Ryan about the plan and he tells them about how to re-create the portal to the alternate universe of Equestria and the Equestria Girls universe. Matau suggests that they shall split into two teams: Team Bot and Ryan's Sirens. Sci-Ryan hops on the TARDIS and Oswald and the 12th Doctor try to type in the co-ordinates to the alternate universe of the Equestria Girls universe. It works and the TARDIS disappears. Evil Ryan orders Airachnid to open the portal to the alternate universe of Equestria. She does and the portal opens to the alternate universe of Equestria. Bumblebee tells that he can lead Team Bot. Strongarm said that she and Ryan will lead Ryan's Sirens. Ryan sees Gwen from Total Drama and Cody in demon forms fly into the portal and the others follow. Bumblebee tells Team Bot to go to the portal and they did then the portal closes behind them. They soon arrive at their destination where they see a world where the characters switched roles and Ryan saw a techno-organic and asks him for his name and what place is it. The Techno-organic tells Ryan that his name is Cody and this is Ponyvile. Team Bot gasps as an AU Bumblebee looks at them. AU Ryan F-Freeman discovers the TARDIS and Sci-Ryan and friends Meanwhile in an AU version of the Equestria Girls universe. At the café, patrons argue about how the sun is aiding the Mare in the Sun's escape as a strange green mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, three hooded girls and a hooded boy sing and absorb the green mist into the red gems on their necklaces. The rainbow-haired girl Rainbow Dash complains that the boy and they are "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The purple-haired girl Rarity laments that the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that in Equestria. The brown haired boy Ryan then says "We can only gain so much power here.". As the pink-haired girl Pinkie Pie joins in the conversation and get a light argument from Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Ryan notice a portal open up and two demons come out. They race out of the café and watches a blue Police phone booth appear out of nowhere. Ryan tells his friends that the time machine known as the TARDIS has found it's way to the human world and they're going to use it to make everyone adore them. Sci-Ryan comes out and see the girls and a boy, he recognizes their names. Bumblebee vs. AU Bumblebee Meanwhile, in the AU version of Equestria, Gandalf comments "Oh. Twins! I wonder if one of them is evil." The two Bumblebees then start to fight then the green mist from the other world appears. Team Bot seems to be thinking the worlds are linked and Ryan and the Dazzlings from Ryan's Sirens absorb it into their pendants. Bumblebee and AU Bumblebee stops fighting and asks Sci-Ryan who did he meet. Sci-Ryan informs them that he met them in the other world and the purple-haired girl called the band "The Darlings" and the brown haired boy is that band's second leader. AU Bumblebee informs Bumblebee about the prophecy and the Darlings are Equestrian Sirens. Jessica then says "Not the sirens!?" and whispers to Nightmare Moon "I don't really know what an Equestrian siren is.". Nightmare Moon says to Jessica that a Equestrian Siren is a beautiful but dangerous creature that uses its eerie songs to turn ponies against each other. To maintain this power, it has to feed on the negativity and distrust of others, which soon makes it powerful enough to control minds. Ryan remembers Airachnid under their spell and she's under the Cyberlings' command. AU Bumblebee goes to AU Optimus Prime. Along the way they met a band called "The Fractured Gutts". AU Ratchet says that if they are to stop the prophecy, they request that they want help from some friends including the AU Decepticons, the Fractured Gutts agrees. Bertram, Matau and Emmet goes to find the Sci-Twi version of Sunset Shimmer. Ryan found out that the Sci-Twi version of Sunset Shimmer can turn into a crow winged girl called "Solar Eclipse.". Sci-Twi comes and tell Ryan that Solar Flare is planning to escape the sun and make daytime last forever. Bertram says that there's Meg Griffin over there. Then the real Meg Griffin shows up and saw the other Meg Griffin Bertram found. Matau then says "If you're Meg Griffin, then who is that?". The fake Meg Griffin says that her name is AU Cadance and she's a Queen of the Changelings and she change into Cadance in Chrysalis' colours. Matau gasps and said that Cadance looks like Queen Chrysalis. Bertram informs Queen Cadance that they need her help and try to stop a prophecy. She agrees and she says that she love to meet Matau's friends. AU Bumblebee tells them that he's an Autobot and that they are supposed to be rivals with the Decepticons. Fetching some allies Meanwhile, in the other universe, Sci-Ryan tries to find the Sci-Twi version of Sunset Shimmer with Sly Cooper's ancestors. But luck is on their side when Bob Cooper spots her. Sci-Ryan sniffs the apple's sent and looks to see that an apple is on a tree and turns into a Flutterbat version of himself. Oswald and Sci-Ryan finds a shop that sells cloths for AU Ryan and the Darlings. Once the outfits are bought, they try them on and then Sly goes to CHS and find AU Twilight Sparkle who has been a bully for ages. Sly asks her who is her friend. AU Twilight says that her friend's name is AU Thomas and he's a Trainbot from Cybertron. Team Bot arrives with the help of AU Timothy. Meanwhile, in AU Equestria, AU Sunset Shimmer approaches Ryan and Twilight and demands what they have to say. Ryan says that Trivia * * *Wallace and Gromit, Sci-Ryan, Spike the Dog, the Cyberlings, the Dazzlings, Spyro, Sci-Twi, Matau T. Monkey (EG), Timothy (Non-ghost engine version), Emmet, Lapis Laius, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman, Batman (The LEGO Movie), Gwen (Total Drama), Gamer Kid, Benson, Machine Robos, Mario, MetalBeard, Flurry Heart, Windblade, Captain Hook, Captain Qwark, Clank, Thomas (EG), Scorpan, Sly Cooper, Murray, Bentley, Salim al-Kupar, Caveman "Bob" Cooper, Rioichi Cooper, "Tennessee Kid" Cooper, Sir Galleth Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Mike (Total Drama), Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Tino Tonitini, SMG4, will be good guest stars in this film. * *will be mentioned in this film. *The Night time Villains, Mal (Total Drama), Jay (MRR), Gremlin Prescott, Makuta, Princess Malucia, Tirek, Kylo Ren, Queen Narissa, Captain Phasma, Wendell Fidget, Cyrille Le Paradox, Dalek Emperor and Kaos will work for Starscream and Solar Flare. * *Mr. Ross, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Cody Farbrother (Opposite), Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), Bertram T. Monkey (bad clone), Feathers McGraw, Princess Twivine Sparkle and Ryvine Sparkle will be bad guest stars in this film. *Nightmare Moon will be reformed in this film. * *Flashbacks of * * * * * * * * * * * * *This marks the first appearance of Solar Flare, The Darlings, The Fractured Gutts, Princess Chrysalis, Queen Cadence, The Razzle Dazzles, AU Ryan F-Freeman, AU Twilight Sparkle, AU Sunset Shimmer, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Welcome to the Show *Help me, Help you *Doctor Who Theme song (sung by no one) *The Mad Doctor isn't Mad *Battle of the Bands *Friendship Burns Bright *The Fall of Prescott *Under Our Spell *In Summer *Noticed *This Day Aria *For the First Time in Forever *Let It Go *My Past is Not Today *Stop the Bats *Unleash the Magic *Friendship Keeps Us Strong *Friendship That Keeps Us Strong *Master of the Seas *Tricks up my Sleeve *Welcome to the Show *Qwark's Musical *Robots of the Galaxy *The Laughter Song *Defeat the Darkness *Tonight We Strike *Glass of Water *Robot Riot *My Past is Not Today *A Brand New Best Friend *Here I'm a King * * Scenes *Thomas finds the mysterious retelling *Starscream Meets Solar Flare *Discussing Solar Flare *AU Ryan F-Freeman discovers the TARDIS and Sci-Ryan and friends *Bumblebee vs. AU Bumblebee *Fetching some allies *The Plan to stop Solar Flare *The Midnight Festival *At AU Canterlot High/Meeting AU Twilight *AU Trixie: The Element of Honesty *AU Starlight: The Element of Kindness *AU Suri Polomare: The Element of Generosity *AU Indigo Zap: The Element of Loyalty * * *Makuta's death * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan